I Wrote This Song
by Angil111
Summary: Rating and title might change if the story continues. SMWK scouts all share a dislike for a deceased Earth prince and meet two boys at a talent show that shares their dislike. What is the orange haired German thinking?i don't know yet so giv me ideas!
1. Default Chapter

Hi EVRBODY!! This is my **first fic** so your **REVIEWS REALLY **count for me to IMPROVE!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM or WK-I don't own the song I WROTE THIS SONG its MONICA's  
  
Usagi-17 Inners-18 Hotaru-12 Outers-25-27 Omi-17 Nagi-17 Aya-19 Yohji-23 Ken-20 Rest of Schwartz- 20-24  
  
"Minna , thanks for coming with me to the talent show." said a kawaii teen named Omi to his team members.  
  
"There wasn't anything else to do, so we can't just pass up an opportunity for people to humiliate themselves. It's great entertainment" said a honey haired playboy ( yall should know who it is ).  
  
"Hnn.." replied Aya.  
  
"Guys its Schwartz." whispered Ken  
  
"Omi, I see you're here to see her too." said a Nagi in monotone.  
  
Their team members (except Aya, Crawford, and Farfello) asked, "**HER**!?" in unison.  
  
"Hai, she needs all the support she can get after what happened to **_Him_**," replied Omi.  
  
" I never knew you liked him."  
  
" I don't but we both knew she loved him."  
  
"He didn't deserve her, that queer bastard."  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that or she would seriously give you an earful."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
That was all Nagi could say before 7 girls and a guy walked towards them.  
  
"Omi-kun aren't you going to introduce us to your kawaii friends?" asked a tall brown haired girl with green eyes wearing a green dress with light pink shoes.  
  
"Umm Hai." said a blushing Omi as Schwartz left to find seats. " Girls these are my friends Aya" pointing to the hott red head "Yohji" pointing to the sexy playboy "and Ken" pointing to the handsome x soccer player.  
  
"I'm Aino,Minako." said a blonde with waist length hair wearing an light orange sundress and orange sandals.  
  
"I'm Mizuno,Ami, please to meet you minna." said a girl with short blue hair wearing a blue dress with a white sweater and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Kino,Makoto" said the tall brown haired girl.  
  
"Hino,Rei" said a raven haired girl blue jeans and a red shirt and red tennis shoes.  
  
"Tomoe,Hotaru." whispered a girl with a striking resemblance to the Rei but younger and wore a dark purple dress with purple shoes and tights.  
  
"Meioh,Setsuna." said a tall tan green haired woman wearing a lilac business suit with garnet pumps.  
  
"Kaioh,Michiru." said an aqua haired girl wearing a dress that was the same color as her hair and white heels.  
  
"Tenoh, Haruka," said the supposedly man wearing white suit. "Nice to meet you bakas." he added but as soon as he said that he got a shove from the woman named Michiru and sweat drops on each of the girls heads.  
  
" Nice to meet you lovely ladies," said Yohji making most of the girls blush but that only made Haruka fake gag behind his back which earn her a smack in the head and giggles and from Hotaru, Omi, and a smirk from Ken.  
  
" Whatever baka lets find our seats so we can see Koneko perform." (you guys should know who this is)  
  
A minute later the show began. In the beginning they saw acts like a girl singing way off pitch and a boy trying to juggle. Later they saw a comedian with corny jokes and a girl balancing a plate on her nose that tripped and fell on her face. They saw a magician that tried to pull a rabbit out of his hat but whenever he tried it was always a frog.  
  
Then it was the final act a girl with wavy silver thigh length hair that seem to glisten under the lights wearing a black dress that short side and a long side (its like the dress Monica wears in on the cd cover but black)she was high heels with straps that criss crossed on her calves.  
  
At this moment most guys like Yohji were telling themselves to calm down, ( Ha like that'll work)  
  
Then she sung:

I can't believe he's gone  
  
Why'd you leave?  
  
Sometimes it hurts so bad  
  
He's the kind of guy that runs the street  
  
But he treats me good  
  
And he makes his dough illegally  
  
That's how he's taking care of me  
  
And I respect  
  
The fact  
  
That he's chosen that life  
  
But it keeps me up late at night  
  
And I just can't spend my time  
  
Wondering where he's at  
  
Is he okay  
  
Wanna be by his side  
  
But I commit a crime  
  
Bonny to his Clyde  
  
And I don't wanna live that way  
  
I love my baby so  
  
But he's not here no more  
  
Hard for me to understand  
  
So I wrote him this song  
  
When I look him in his eyes  
  
Knew I couldn't change his mind  
  
So I wrote this melody  
  
And I'm saying sweet goodbye  
  
Though he promised that he could never put me in harm's way  
  
That it is something that he can't control  
  
Cause the game  
  
Remains the same  
  
And now he says he wants out of it  
  
But he's in too deep  
  
And the only way that he would go is killing him or leaving me  
  
So this is where I'm at  
  
And it hurts so bad  
  
That I had to choose  
  
If I wanna live or die with you  
  
I love my baby so  
  
But he's not here no more  
  
Hard for me to understand  
  
So I wrote him this song  
  
When I looked him in his eyes  
  
Knew I couldn't change his mind  
  
So I wrote him this melody  
  
I'm singing sweet goodbye  
  
I love my baby so  
  
But he's not here no more  
  
Hard for me to understand  
  
So I wrote him this song  
  
When I look him in his eyes  
  
Knew I couldn't change his mind  
  
So I wrote this melody  
  
And I'm saying sweet goodbye  
  
I tried to give him hope  
  
And promised him my life  
  
But I don't know what made him want to leave this life  
  
And as he went away  
  
A tear fell from my eye  
  
And theres no turning back...there's only goodbye  
  
I love my baby so  
  
But he's not here no more  
  
Hard for me to understand  
  
So I wrote him this song  
  
When I look him in his eyes  
  
Knew I couldn't change his mind  
  
So I wrote this melody  
  
And I'm saying sweet goodbye  
  
When she finished all the girl and Omi and Nagi could tell it was about Mamoru, and all Schudich could think was '_I found her' _with a crazed smirk on his face.  
  
As everyone can see I don't really like Mamo in this fic but I do other times, if I get enough reviews I'll make another chapter explaining why they hated Mamoru. If I make more chapters they won't be songfics . I need to know what I should do to make this a better fic so Minna PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. SrryREAD

Srry its takin me so lon to update!!Please keep reviewin ^_^ I REALLY need help!


End file.
